


A Tsundere in Heat

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	A Tsundere in Heat

Cherry thinks she might have awakened _something_ within Aquilo.

The blond hasn't been himself all day, and at first glance Cherry really was worried. The only class they share is chemistry, so Cherry was taken aback when she greeted Aquilo and his only response was a quiet nod. He took his seat at his own corner before lesson started, but Cherry couldn't help shooting glances across the room at the glassy-eyed teen. It wasn't until he met her gaze and his red flush flared even brighter (crossing his legs as he did so) did Cherry understand what was going on.

Now, she smirks evilly as she traps him in the privacy of her bedroom. Cherry doesn't mind Aquilo’s strange mood, of course - not when he's panting, moaning like this, face flushed, his body trembling under her touch - and it's all because of _her_.

She hikes up Aquilo’s jersey a little higher, trailing her fingers sensually across his taut muscles. Cherry traces her delicate tongue along his neck, and he bucks into her hand, sobbing her name. Cherry swells up with pride at the sound. From this position, Cherry can't see his face, and she almost regrets this, but the excitement being guided only by those _sounds_ he's making overrides any other semblance of thought in her being. Cherry grins and sucks on the sensitive skin, and she feels Aquilo’s nails digging into her skin.

“You've been really distracted today, haven't you?” Cherry breaks away from his neck to swipe her tongue over his ear, leaning in to whisper. 

Aquilo freezes. “N-no,” he tries to deny, though his voice cuts off into a broken wail when Cherry’s wandering hand strokes his clothed bulge. He gasps, falling back against Cherry. “ _Cherry_ ,” he chokes out, his voice sounding so raw and needy that Cherry can feel the slick _ooze_ out of her tightness.

“Someone seems eager,” she teases, and Aquilo utters an absolutely indignant sound. “What's got you in such a tizzy, huh?” Cherry’s bright smile is accompanied by a feral flint in her dark, hooded eyes. She draws his trousers down gently, but leaves his boxers on, stroking Aquilo’s sensitive cock through the smooth, thin fabric. She hears him inhale shakily, his thighs twitching in response. “I bet it was hard to get through the entire day, wasn't it?” Cherry giggles.

Aquilo jerks wildly in her grasp, the hand that's awkwardly bent scratching at her head. Cherry winces, pulling his hand off and twining their fingers together, feeling the smoothness of Aquilo’s skin, the sweat from his palm. “I, uh,” he stutters, casting a glance over his shoulder at her. Cherry muffles a moan at the sight; Aquilo’s blush and the almost demure way he averts his eyes leaves only one word in Cherry’s mind. _Irresistable._

“What were you thinking of?” Cherry asks softly, her fingers slipping underneath his boxers to palm at his crotch. Aquilo doesn't answer, whining as he bucks into her grasp. Cherry can feel his body writhing against hers, the heat too much to bear, and her thighs squeeze together involuntarily.

“Well?” Cherry demands, and to her surprise Aquilo shudders at her low growl. It's subtle, almost going unnoticed, but even if she wasn't pressed so close his breathing has unmistakably gotten harsher. Her eyes widen. Oh, wow. She didn't think someone like _Aquilo_ would enjoy this kind of stuff. Well, if he likes it...

“I...I couldn't - _ah_ \- l-last time...” Cherry’s skilled fingers play with the folded skin along his shaft, and she can feel the exact moment all of Aquilo’s strength gives out, a shudder rippling throughout his entire body. He finally collapses on her, but Cherry’s ready for him, she always will be. She drapes one arm across his chest as she continues working his needy cock, feeling the soft, yet hard, texture of it, the heat emanating from the sensitive organ. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moans, closing his eyes and splaying his legs further apart, granting Cherry better access to rake her fingers up his length, shuddering uncontrollably. “Cherry…”

Cherry’s eyes grow half-lidded and she pants heavily, her tongue lolling, and then she realises she should probably do something with it. She leans in, biting his neck experimentally, but when Aquilo gasps and lets out another moan she very gladly sinks her teeth in all the way. Aquilo’s cock twitches in her hand, and as she strokes the sensitive area under the head she marvels at how sticky Aquilo has become, making a white mess all over her hand. He keens, rearing desperately in her gasp, whispering her name brokenly over and over again.

“More, faster, _anything_ ,” he wails, and Cherry feels a wave of arousal shoot through her spine, her loins on fire. At the same time, she draws out her strokes, teasing the agitated blond even further, making him wail incoherently. Cherry can't help stifling a moan of her own; it's her first time seeing Aquilo quite this horny and she wants to milk it for all it's worth. He's cute, so damn _cute_ at her mercy like this, sobbing so loudly, begging for her touch.

“C-Cherry!” he protests, only for him to choke as she descends upon his clavicle, nibbling gently on the bone. “Ugh, f-fuck, come on!” Aquilo whines in frustration. Cherry smiles. She can almost _hear_ the glare in Aquilo’s tone.

“Okay,” Cherry says, leaning forward to peck his cheek, feel the heat radiating off him as she does so. “You were so good for me,” Cherry whispers against his ear, and Aquilo actually lets out a little moan at the assurance. Cherry smiles as she works his length faster, Aquilo nearly in tears and letting out little whines and whimpers. 

“Cherry,” he moans loudly, his entire body jerking beneath her touch, clutching blindly at anything he can reach.

Cherry feels his length twitch and his legs send the sheets sprawling, and she knows he's about to come seconds before he gasps out a warning. His thighs try to clamp shut around her legs as moans are pulled out of him, his entire body shaking and trembling. Cherry grins, twisting her wrist on the upstroke, rubbing vigorously at the head of his cock, and Aquilo sobs furiously as he finally comes. His body tenses and Cherry feels a sticky substance coat her fingers. She continues stroking him until Aquilo all but elbows her out of the way.

The blond collapses face first in her sheets, letting out a cute little moan as he clutches at the pillow. Cherry smiles, resting her (non-sticky) hand on his heaving back. “You good?” she asks him gently.

Aquilo mutters something from underneath the pillow, and Cherry leans in. “I'm sorry, what?”

Aquilo flips over to face her, and Cherry takes a moment to feel proud of the blush on his cheeks, his glistening pretty blue eyes and the way his mouth hangs open. “I...I, uh…” Aquilo bites his lip. “Thank you…”

“No problem,” Cherry chirps, leaning in to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. It's not fair! Even all flustered like this he still looks so _gorgeous_. “Seriously though,” she asks, “why _are_ you so horny today?”

“D-don't say something like that!” Aquilo blushes furiously, scowling at her half-heartedly. “I… um…” Aquilo hesitates, clutching the pillow closer to his chest. “I don't know. I'm not supposed to be like this…” Cherry probably shouldn't be thinking this right now, but he looks so adorable like this, looking up at her with the cutest look of shyness.

“What do you mean, Quilly?” Cherry asks gently, stroking his hair, feeling how soft the short strands are.

Aquilo gulps and fidgets under her insistent gaze. “I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but that's… not enough.” His blush intensifies. “I… I’m sorry. It's selfish of me.”

Alright, Cherry is sure she really has awakened Aquilo’s buried lust. _He’s been repressing his desires for far too long,_ she decides. Well then, she's going to help him out. “I want to kiss you,” she says simply.

“This… isn't too much to ask?”

Cherry pulls Aquilo up to face her, pressing her lips against his. “Greedy isn't the same as selfish,” she murmurs, and that's all it takes for Aquilo to give up his protests. Aquilo melts against her, letting out a small moan of pleasure as Cherry’s tongue invades his warm mouth eagerly. She’s never seen Aquilo quite this unraveled, and it's adorable and incredibly arousing all at once. Aquilo clutches at her back desperately, letting out another moan as Cherry bites down on his lip. 

Cherry is having way too much fun with this new side of Aquilo, having this soft, pliable, adorable thing completely at her mercy to toy with. The blond whimpers as she rakes her nails down his clothed back. “Cherry,” he gasps out as he separates from her lips, only to find himself throwing his head back as Cherry targets his sensitive neck. “Ah, f-fuck -” Aquilo moans as she bites down on the pale flesh. “Cherry - Cherry, I-I need…”

“Tell me what you need,” Cherry demands in a sultry tone, and she feels her boyfriend shudder against her body. She can feel his cock once again standing at attention, and she grinds her own neglected wet heat against his clothed cock, making them both moan loudly. As Cherry grinds her pussy against the fabric, she realises Aquilo’s pants are soiled, and she feels a slight rush of pride. She growls as she feels herself tighten around nothing, the wetness staining her panties. God, if Aquilo wants it, she'll deliver. She needs it right now, she needs his cock, she wants to see him blissed out, moaning and whimpering as she works his cock, she wants to see him come again -

Cherry abruptly cuts off her own fantasies, telling herself firmly she might as well seize the moment and actually do it. As such, Cherry gently lowers her boyfriend to the sheets. Aquilo doesn't dare to meet her gaze as she kisses his skin softly and strips him. She leans back for a few moments, just looking at him, marveling at the perfection laid bare before her. Aquilo’s brownish hair is a tousled mess, his limbs stretched out so vulnerable and his cheeks flushed. For once, he actually meets her gaze, and a dark, dark thing rising inside of Cherry wants to crush the innocent look that's _still_ in those blue eyes.

“Please,” Aquilo begs, uncharacteristically quietly. Cherry’s eyes trace his entire form, from his shy expression to the angry red cock that's demanding all of her attention. She smirks down at him, fondling his cock from base to tip, each stroke of her fingers slow and deliberate. It's not enough, and she knows it, but she can't help loving his frustrated whines as he grips the headboard above him; it's a fantastic melody she can't quite get enough of. 

Every time her fingers trace along the tip Aquilo moans, Cherry continuing to torture his poor cock as his entire body spasms. “Get on with it already,” he growls through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Cherry says dangerously, and Aquilo’s eyes snap open in shock just as she pins his hands against the headboard. “Oh C-Cherry, fuck -” Aquilo moans, head thrown back as she bites down on his neck, taking her sweet, sweet time to stroke his length. Cherry understands now that the folds of his foreskin are extremely sensitive as well, and she alternates between stroking at the ridges along his shaft and swiping the leaking tip with her thumb. 

Aquilo’s body jerks under her, his muscles taut and his eyes screwed shut. His tongue hangs out of his mouth, and he lets out little moans of pleasure, his fingers twitching, unable to hold on to anything, the only thing grounding him being Cherry’s strong grasp. Aquilo can do nothing but lay there and take the pleasure Cherry’s giving him, and she smiles as Aquilo’s eyes open slowly - and those dark blue depths are completely dazed from the intense sensations. “Nn, haah, p-please,” he begs. “Cherry, please -”

Cherry smiles. How absolutely _delicious_. Maybe she'll tease him more next time, but for now her own wetness oozing between her legs doesn't leave much time to wait. She clumsily tosses her wet panties aside, leaving her skirt on. Cherry scrabbles blindly in her bedroom drawer and fishes out a condom, fumbling clumsily with it in her need. Aquilo holds as still as he can, allowing her to spread the thin plastic over his erection, and then he gasps as Cherry lowers herself on him, not wasting a beat.

“Cherry,” he whispers needily, his head tilted back. Cherry watches his Adam’s apple bob, her own eyes half lidded in desire and only one thought consuming her entire being. She slams her hips down, moaning out loud at finally getting some relief. It feels _amazing_ , she hungers for that warm, thick cock inside of her, and she has a feeling she's never going to get her fill. Cherry moans, feeling Aquilo’s cock slip in and out of her, stretching her inner walls open in the _best_ way, aided by the wet slickness of her pussy.

“Cheryl,” Aquilo whispers, clutching at her shoulders, and she shivers, a wave of affection coursing through her. His eyes are shut tight, desperate moans and whimpers being pulled out of him every time their hips meet. His nails dig into her skin, and it's almost painful, but Cherry relishes in the wild pain of it. “Fuck, C-Cherry, gonna come soon,” he warns, looking very embarrassed indeed.

“You're really... worked up today,” Cherry chuckles, but it turns into a high-pitched moan as she finds that elusive spot deep within her, and her legs buckle, sending Aquilo’s cock grinding against that particular spot. Aquilo himself chokes as he feels her tight, dripping walls clamp around his entire length, gasping out her name.

“There,” Cherry moans shamelessly, clutching at his sticky chest, spreading her legs apart even wider. Sweat is trailing down her clothed back, and she feels like ice cream melting in the summer heat. “Ah, Aquilo, _more_ -”

“Help me out,” he orders softly, bucking his hips upwards, sending the head of his cock pressing right against _that spot_ and Cherry keens, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Oh _god_ , Cherry - you feel… _amazing_ ,” Aquilo hisses, even as his entire body _writhes_ at the pleasure and it becomes apparent he's trying not to cum.

Noticing this, Cherry grins, clenching her pussy around his length, her hands wandering over to his sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling at the hardened pink nubs. Aquilo’s muscles grow tight as he moans out in raw pleasure, his back arching off the bed. Cherry might not last long either, the exhilaration getting to her mind, and Aquilo sounds _too good_. 

Cherry bites her lips as she leans forward and kisses him, feeling the slight stubble on his chin as Aquilo eagerly allows her tongue to explore him. Cherry’s hips regain their rhythm, every thrust downwards sending his pulsating length scraping against her inner walls torturously. Cherry lets out wails to match Aquilo’s as his cock slams against her sweet spot again and again and _again_. Cherry scrabbles for purchase on Aquilo’s body, the only thing grounding her to reality. She can feel the familiar pressure building once again, and it's so good, it feels so fucking _exquisite_ -

Finally, the tight heat proves to be too much for Aquilo, and a sob is wrenched out of his entire being as he comes for the second time that day. With a disappointed groan, he pulls out of her, discarding the condom in the trash bin that is conveniently nearby. Cherry looks on impatiently, squeezing her legs together.

“I'm sorry,” Aquilo whispers, as he casually flips their positions so that he towers over her. He spreads her lips open with precision, dipping two fingers inside at once, and all thoughts of reassuring her boyfriend are cast away as Cherry tilts her head back and lets out a moan.

“You're so wet,” Aquilo observes, marveling at the sticky substance coating his fingers all the way to their knuckles. Abruptly, he shoves them back in again with no warning, making Cherry gasp, moaning in her desire. She much, much prefers his cock, but she's so grateful that Aquilo hasn't forgotten her. Well, not that she ever thought he would -

“Mm, _fuck_!” Cherry wails, thighs shuddering, as she feels _something_ wet and warm and flexible make contact with her sensitive clit.

Aquilo glances up, but before he can even say anything Cherry’s hands are fastening themselves in his blond locks and she's babbling, “Do that again, don't ever _stop_ -” Aquilo obliges, working a third finger into her wet heat and swiping his tongue experimentally at her clit. He's clearly paying attention to her as he tries swiping up, down, left, right, before finally concluding that circular motions pry the loudest moans from her, driving her absolutely _wild_.

Aquilo’s almost _merciless_ then, as if trying to one-up Cherry in her own teasing. Whereas she worked him slowly, enjoying his sweet sounds of sexual frustration, Aquilo goes in for the kill. His tongue swirls around her clit, hot and warm, every slick slide in of his long fingers hitting that _spot_ , making Cherry keen and see stars.

She lets out a surprised “Ah!” when she feels Aquilo’s lips around her pink bud, arching her back as he sucks on it like he would a piece of candy. When Cherry looks down, breathless, he’s clearly enjoying it, tasting her clit as if it really were the most delicious thing imaginable, his eyes shut tight in bliss and _moaning_ around it. The vibration sends sparks shooting right up her spine, her legs trying to snap around his fingers. 

Aquilo ignores her, keeping her legs spread open, and Cherry wails as he drills his fingers into her stretched-out walls that are clenching greedily around them, drawing them further inside her. She feels so _wet_ , so _used_ , and she's loving it more and more by the second. His tongue makes contact with her engorged clit once again and then she's finally gone, screaming her pleasure to the world as her pussy contracts around his fingers that continue to thrust in and out of her moist folds.

Aquilo’s motions finally still when Cherry collapses, spineless, on her sheets. “Quilly,” she mutters sleepily, her voice laced with affection for him. The blond smiles, pulling his fingers out of her, and Cherry shudders at the loss. 

“Hey,” he says shyly, settling down next to her. Curious, he licks his fingers clean, and makes a face. “Ugh, I think that'll take some getting used to.”

“But you didn't mind my clit?” Cherry teases him.

“Your clit doesn't get wet, duh.” 

Cherry’s almost surprised at how forward he's being. Usually he'd rather die than say something so _crude_.

“Hey, big guy,” she whispers. “What _really_ made you this horny today? I need to know for… reasons.”

Aquilo’s full-body flush seems to deepen at that, and he splutters indignantly, avoiding her pondering gaze. She waits patiently, and eventually Aquilo makes brief eye contact before stammering, “I… your clothes.”

Cherry blinks. “They're the same as usual, what's up?”

Aquilo looks like he's seriously contemplating jumping out her bedroom window. “B-black skirt. I-It's really… short,” he explains, cringing all throughout his explanation, looking incredibly guilty. “Stockings… um, I found myself thinking about your... b-butt and thighs a-all day...” Aquilo buries his reddening face in his hands. “Oh my god, go ahead and kick me out. I deserve it for being a total creep.”

Cherry hums, stroking his soft blond locks. “Nonsense, I'm just going to wear that kind of outfit again and again! All. Day. Long.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Aquilo jerks wildly, staring at her with wide blue eyes. “No,” he groans. “No way, this cannot be happening. I'm going to fucking die. I'm never going to be able to study again.”

“You're smart, right? You'll find a way to get right through this.” Cherry giggles. Aquilo’s way too fun to tease. How adorable. Maybe she really will go through with her threat, just to give him a visual treat every day. 

“That skirt is way too fucking short,” Aquilo groans. “I came in my fucking pants, Cherry! Do you,” Aquilo asks, blushing, “maybe have a change of clothes?”

Cherry coughs. “Uh, I don't think that'll be a good idea. It'll be obvious it's not yours. Iggy will probably send me to the grave fifty times over.” She shudders at the memory of the last time she tried to get physically intimate with Aquilo.

"You know he's over that, right?" Aquilo coughs as well, looking embarrassed. “Oh, right. Actually, nevermind, I'd love to avoid that discussion happening. Jacket?” 

“Will do.” Before Cherry can even move to get up, Aquilo tugs her closer to him. “Cherry.” Aquilo presses his lips to hers. “Thank you,” he mutters, smiling against her cheek, and Cherry feels her heart flutter once again. 

She wonders what other cute outfits she can wear that are within school regulations...


End file.
